<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gottmiksquito - A New Beginning by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394030">Gottmiksquito - A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Big Rig Accidents, Camping, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Mosquitos, Multi, Poor Tina lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being left in the lake, Tina seeks revenge on her former girlfriend, Utica. Meanwhile, Utica and Gottmik create a life together until Tina barges back in, wanting to take her rightful place as Utica's lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Gottmik/Utica Queen, Utica Queen/Tina Burner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gottmiksquito - A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO EVERYBODY MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF GOTTMIKSQUITO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina climbed out of the lake coughing and choking on the murky water. She went back to the campsite to find Utica and RV gone, as well as a fire next to the campfire.</p><p>"That motherfuckin BITCH." Tina made her way to another campsite and trudged up to the two campers.</p><p>"Ugh finally, another sign of life!" Kameron and Brooke looked up at Tina with disgusted looks on their faces.</p><p>"Tina? What the hell happened to you?" Tina scoffed and sat down by the fire.</p><p>"Utica left me for dead after she knocked me into the lake. Now here I am." Kameron clicked her tongue and shook her head.</p><p>"That Utica. We can take you home if you'd like, we're leaving come sunrise." Score! Tina eagerly nodded.</p><p>"Yes, thank you so much." Brooke took a bite of Tina's freshly caught fish and handed the rest to Kameron.</p><p>"Um, that's my fish." Tina angrily said.</p><p>"We'll take that as payment for the trip back to your trailer, eh." Tina rolled her eyes and they all went to the tent and went to sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>"Wow, you have a beautiful trailer," Gottmik said as Utica showed her around.</p><p>"Thank you! It's been in Tina's family for 100 years." Gottmik tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"Tina?" Utica groaned kookily.</p><p>"My ex girlfriend. I think she's dead so the trailer's mine now." Gottmik nodded. </p><p>"Can I get you anything to eat? Perhaps honey with Nutella on a carrot?" Gottmik grimaced at the thought. No wonder why Utica is so skinny.</p><p>"I'm good, thanks."</p><p>-</p><p>"Alright, do you have everything, eh?" Brooke asked and Tina nodded.</p><p>"Got my fish, hat, bait, and rod, let's hit the road." Kameron soberly nodded and started up the 1975 Ford F-150 and putted back to Tina's home. Tina made small talk with the girls, mainly about fishing with the boys and honey with Nutella on carrots (her favorite meal). Once they arrived, Kameron and Brooke dropped Tina off at the mobile home estates and they waved goodbye.</p><p>"Bye Tina, keep fishing for us, eh." Tina nodded clenched her fists and teeth in utter annoyance when she saw Utica's RV parked out front. She kicked open the door and found Utica and Gottmik eating ice cream with nacho cheese, her other favorite meal!</p><p>"Oh hi Tina!" Utica waved and Tina stormed over, smacking the spoon right out of her hand.</p><p>"What the heckity heck Tina?!" Utica asked and Tina felt her blood boil.</p><p>"How DARE you leave me in the lake and run off with this fuckboy!" Tina said, gritting her teeth, and Utica scoffed and raised her hand, this close to hitting Tina but Jesus probably wouldn't forgive her if she did that.</p><p>"Mik isn't an f-boy, he's my boyfriend."</p><p>"BOYFRIEND?! But Utica, I'm your girlfriend! How could you do this to me?!" Utica kookily gasped.</p><p>"I forgot you're my girlfriend Tina! Let's all be together, the bed might be big enough to share."</p><p>"IT'S A TWIN BED AND NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Tina carefully put her fish in the freezer before running out of the trailer crying.</p><p>"Waaaah huh huh huh (those are her inhaling quickly) WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH HUHHHH WAH" All hope was lost. Tears fell from Tina's striking brown eyes and onto her JoJo Siwa Converse. </p><p>-</p><p>"Utica, go after her. She's so upset." Utica bit her chapped, quivering lip.</p><p>"But Mik, I love you!" Gottmik sighed and put his hand on Utica's bony shoulder, breaking her shoulder blade and collar bone.</p><p>"I love you too but you have to do this." Utica sniffled and wiped the snot off her nose and nodded. She stepped outside and Tina was sitting on the gravel, knees tucked to her chest. Utica sat next Tina (her bones got fixed btw) and rubbed small circles into her back.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tin-Tin." (Pronounced teen teen). No response.</p><p>"I love you AND Gottmik, I just don't know how I can choose." Tina turned to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>"Choose me, Utie. We've been together for 16 days, what we have is something special." Utica sighed and grabbed some gravel and ate it.</p><p>"That's it. I know what I have to do. IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL," Utica sung, standing up.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tina. This is the only way." Tina stood up and Utica pushed Tina into traffic, a big rig hitting her and killing her immediately. Utica walked back in the trailer and Gottmik stood up.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Um... Tina got uh... she hit up a friend who drives a big rig and they fell in love and sped off into the horizon." Gottmik nodded and kissed Utica on the cheek.</p><p>"What's for dinner?" Utica already forgot about Tina and she thought.</p><p>"Hm. What are you in the mood for?" Gottmik shrugged.</p><p>"I'm open."</p><p>"Ah, I know! Funfetti cake with brownies!" Gottmik smiled.</p><p>"Sure, that sounds good." Utica got out the ingredients and baked them in the oven and when they came out they were half rotten and half burnt. Gottmik took a bite of the... concoction... and gagged. A raw egg slid down his throat as well as a blackened piece of funfetti.</p><p>"Mmm. Delicious." He said, obviously lying and Utica smiled.</p><p>"Get used to this yummy cooking because," Utica got on one knee and put on a Chevy's birthday hat and popped open a $.50 engagement ring from Wish.</p><p>"Gottmik... will you marry me?" Gottmik, tears in his eyes, excitedly smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Yes!" Utica and him kissed and Tina was never to be spoken of again.</p><p>-</p><p>"Ugh! I can't believe she killed me!" Tina ranted as she sat across from Jesus in the cafeteria of Heaven.</p><p>"I know, that wasn't very Christian of her." Tina wolfed down her microwaved mac n cheese and sighed.</p><p>"I was really in love with her, you know." Jesus got an idea. He leaned forward and so did Tina.</p><p>"You know, I could talk to my dad and see if you could go back to Earth as a ghost to... finish some business." Tina smirked.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"He's only done it a few times but I think He'll make an exception for you." Tina pressed her lips together and nodded.</p><p>"Alright. Talk to Him and let me know. I'll be outside smoking a fat one if you need me." Tina got up and the angel janitors took care of her plate as she went outside and lit one up. She deviously grinned and there was a sparkle in her eye. Tina was up to no good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>